


The Case of the Broken Leg

by kayisdreaming



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, but it would be the only way that Sherlock wouldn't go mad being bored, really the harry potter verse isn't that pertinent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayisdreaming/pseuds/kayisdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is trying to deal with a broken leg. John Watson may just want to maim him for his efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Broken Leg

John groaned as he was jolted awake by the sound of a loud thump and someone cursing loudly. It was too early to deal with this. No, the sun hadn’t even come out yet. It was _ungodly_ to deal with this. If it weren’t for the fact that he was taking care of an injured person, he might just maim them. But, at this point, his sympathy was only going to prevent him from murder so many times. 

He stood from his sleeping spot on the sofa and very nearly stomped to the bed. He couldn’t actually  _see_ Sherlock, and now he knew why. The other was crumbled to the floor, cursing and very nearly screaming at his leg. The one in the heavy cast, of course. 

"You’re supposed to be on bedrest." John said groggily, bending down to look at the other. "Leg raised." 

Sherlock glared at him. “And do what? Be utterly bored to death while hours go by and the world keeps going? I will go insane if I have to sit here another day while this thing refuses to heal.”

John rubbed his eyes. Another day of fighting Sherlock would definitely make him go insane, that much was certain. He figured it couldn’t hurt to make Sherlock sit there in his misery until he stopped being quite so belligerent, anyway. 

"If you ate better, actually bothered with nutrition, the healing time would have been half the time it is now." John said slowly. Even with magical assistance, there was only so fast an absolutely shattered leg could heal. Hell, to Muggle standards, it probably wouldn’t have healed for a year. And Sherlock only had to endure a week. "Frankly, it’s already more than half the time it should be."

"It shouldn’t have happened in the first place." Sherlock hissed.

"I agree." John struggled to maintain calm. "Also wouldn’t have happened if a certain idiot didn’t decide to run down a dark corridor."

Sherlock’s expression turned into a sneer. “There shouldn’t have been a flight of stairs.”

"You shouldn’t have been running in the dark."

Sherlock opened his mouth to argue, but fell short. They must have had this argument twelve times in the last forty-eight hours. And John had time to prepare more reasons while the other slept to heal his injuries. 

"Now," John let his voice go gentle, "do you want help back into the bed?"

"I’d rather not be in the bed at all."

"Either I carry you into the bed, or I watch as I make you crawl yourself back into bed. Your choice."

Sherlock grimaced, and seriously pondered it for a  moment. John rolled his eyes, even as the other said that he could ‘tolerate’ being carried into bed. 

He picked the other up princess style, slowly lowering him into the bed. Adjusting the pillows and blankets so Sherlock would be more comfortable. Even as he was going mentally insane. 

"You carried me from the corridor." Sherlock noted blandly as John checked the small bandage on his head. 

"You were unconscious." John said softly. It looked like it was healing fine, that the spells were doing their job. "Didn’t have much of a choice."

"Up a flight of stairs, through the dark corridors, and to the infirmary. You carried me the whole way."

"It wasn’t that hard." John said simply. In fact, he hadn’t realized that he was tired until Sherlock had been safely delivered. Must have been the adrenaline, or the fear of losing him. He still felt the soreness in his muscles, but he tried to ignore it as he took care of Sherlock. 

Sherlock looked at him a moment before pulling him down for a kiss. “You’re an idiot.”

"Bit ironic, considering who’s in the cast."

Sherlock’s lips twitched, and he bit the inside of his cheek. “I’ll sleep—on one condition.”

John sighed. Sherlock had made a large arrangement of deals and agreements and John had tolerated only half of them. He could only imagine what Sherlock wanted in the ungodly hours of the morning when he was bored. “What?”

"If you let me fall asleep near you."

John opened his mouth and closed it again. With a smile, he crawled into the bed, making himself comfortable. Sherlock quickly rested his head on John’s shoulder, sighing and relaxing. 

John pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead. ”You try to leave this bed again without permission and I’ll knock you out.”

Sherlock merely chuckled before his breathing slowed as he fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
